How to Get Kicked Out of the Mall
by The Real Mrz.Black
Summary: Emmett got bored, and decided to see how long it would take him to get kicked out of the mall. This can not be good at all. Post Truth or Dare.
1. The List

How to get kicked out of the mall

**A/N:** My third fan fiction, and surprisingly NO ONE ELSE DID THIS!! Inspired by me and my friends randomness. It was going to be only a list, but I'm going to make them into chapters! Hope you enjoy!!

Much Love,

_**The Real Mrz. Black**_

**How to get kicked out of the mall.**

Run up the down escalator while yelling that someone put the up escalator on reverse.

Drop your cell phone off the second floor, then run and get it before anyone realizes what it was.

Walk into Victoria's Secret and demand to try on lingerie

Try on all the make-up, and lotion, and throw them around, then…

…while being kicked out, yell about the fact that it says play with me.

Try on clothes from every females clothing store you find.

Rearrange the furniture section of a department store….

…then yell at shoppers for being in your room.

Go into the bathroom fixtures section, then pretend you just got out of the shower.

Walk into Toys-R-Us and start a Star Wars light saber fight with random kids.

Drop jewelry into shoppers bags as they walk out of stores.

Push extra buttons on the McDonalds register when the people turn around…

….then accuse them of overcharging you.

Tell the nearest security guard that Rosalie and Alice are stalking you to get them banned.

Open and switch the videos in the cases, putting children's movies in the rated R section and the other way around…

…then purchase Finding Nemo and return it when pretending to find The Players Club in its place

Set off fireworks in the bathrooms rendering the toilets useless…

…then put laxatives in all the Taco Bell food.

Follow people into and around at least three stores.

Find two people shopping together with black and blond hair, and call them Rosalie and Alice while poking them repeatedly until they call security.


	2. Numbers 1 All by accident

A/N: This is due to my writers block from my other story Tears

**A/N: **This is due to my writers block from my other story Tears. I will be updating on that one soon, but I thought since I already had an idea I would just keep going with this one. (started writing but then stopped). I do want some reviews ppl! I update faster. Enjoy this one though! This was supposed to go up last night but the server was acting up, so here you go! Number one and two!

Much Love,

_**The Real Mrz. Black**_

**Run up the down escalator while yelling at people that the escalator is on reverse.**

**EmPOV:**

I walked around the house, and everyone was gone except for Bella and Edward, and after what happened with the truth or dare game, he wouldn't let me play with her. _Selfish bastard_. I hope he heard that. The growl that came from upstairs told me he did. _Well maybe, you should share more._ I thought loudly. Then ran out the house and headed for the garage before Edward could attack me over nothing like usual.

I walked around the garage sulking. The truth or dare tapes were getting boring, and I already put them on youtube. Not that anyone but me and Alice knew about that. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU DID WHAT?!" Edward screamed. _Crap!_ I ran for my Jeep before Edward could make his way to my head.

I sped out of the garage only to see Edwards Volvo speeding behind me with a very nervous Bella in the front seat. I laughed loudly only causing Edward to speed up. Thinking (without blocking my mind, not the smartest idea) I could get away I pulled into the nearest parking lot. It just happened to lead to the mall.

Edward followed me without needing to slow down. Damn his mind reading skills and such. I jetted out the door and ran to the nearest entrance. I turned only to find Bella slung over Edwards back and he had a certain gleam in his eye. The one that said revenge. I didn't like when that look got aimed at me. Last time I had to give a teacher a lap dance. That was not fun. I shuddered at the very thought.

Edward must've seen what I was thinking because he began to laugh only drawing attention to us both. _Now I would have to slow down, he will catch me and I will die! Thanks you stupid humans!_ I ran at human pace to the nearest escape route. Escalator! I hopped on and ran. _Ha! Now you will never catch me!_ I thought at Edward. He slowed down and gave me the "what an idiot look". That was odd, but he slowed down and I might survive.

_And yet…_ I turned around and everyone was giving me that same look. I looked down. I was running up the down escalator. Making me look like a complete idiot. I turned back around and Edward had his video camera out. _Why am I still running?_ I thought to myself, but never slowed my pace.

I took this opportunity to yell as loud as possible, just to embarrass Edward, "WHO PUT THE ESCALATOR ON REVERSE?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" That same "what an idiot" look was plastered over everyone's face. _Well, that didn't have the desired effect._ I stopped running and calmly walked over to Edward and Bella. "I'll see you at the car big brother. Bella." _Now_ they looked shocked. Bella looked like a tomato! _Aww! She's embarrassed!_

That only got me a low growl from Edward, so instead of walking to the exit, I went to the elevator and waited for it to open. I could feel all eyes on me. _I wonder what else I could do..?_

Somewhere in the crowd Edward groaned. _Perfect…._


End file.
